L'aube de feu
by Lotelemna Nullame
Summary: Un de nos proverbes dit : "Le désert est mon berceau, j'y suis né. Le désert est ma route, j'y voyage. Le désert est mon tombeau, j'y mourrai". Le désert est mon seul univers et rien n'y personne ne peut m'en sortir. Ni guerre, ni reine, ni roi. J'y suis née, j'y voyage et peut-être y mourrai-je, si un jour ma Flamme accepte que mon espèce s'éteigne enfin.
1. J'ai besoin de ton aide

**Salut tout le monde ! Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être déjà vu passer cette fic il y a longtemps.  
Je l'avais retirée de mes fanfictions car j'étais bloquée dans son écriture.**

 **Je la republie aujourd'hui, les trois premiers chapitres corrigés et légèrement réécrits.  
La suite que j'avais en tête, à la poubelle, j'ai décidé de partir sur autre chose, bien que je garde certains arcs narratifs ^^  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je ne suis pas une grande connaisseuse de Tellius, son monde et ses personnages =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : "J'ai besoin de ton aide"**

Il faisait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Délicieusement chaud.

L'air ondoyait en vagues brûlantes. Montant vers le ciel tel un fleuve éthéré. S'embrasant chaque fois que soufflait une brise venue des montagnes de l'est, qui loin d'apporter avec elle un soupçon de fraîcheur, charriait un torrent ardent. L'atmosphère semblait luire de cette effervescence inconstante, parant le désert de mirages évanescents et de miroitements incandescents.

Tout n'était que poussière et sable. Une vaste étendue aride et desséchée qui offrait au bleu des cieux l'éclat aveuglant de l'or, terni par le vent et les tempêtes, le suppliant de lui accorder les bienfaits de la pluie.

Mais le soleil, haut dans le ciel, lançait ses lances de lumière, ardentes et chatoyantes. Il brûlait sans pitié tout ce qui était à la portée de ses doigts enflammés, dans un obsessionnel besoin de toucher la terre qui s'étendait sous lui comme une femme aimante. Cette terre, qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, obligé qu'il était de la contempler de son trône astral. Cette terre, qu'il voulait tant caresser, sans s'apercevoir du mal qu'il lui faisait en effleurant sa surface de son regard brûlant de désir.

Elle souffrait de ses assauts et ses avances, tandis que j'en jouissais avec délice. Les yeux mi-clos, j'assistai à travers le rideau de mes cils à cette parade nuptiale brutale et passionnée. Il y avait sur Tellius d'autres lieux où le soleil était plus tendre avec la terre, l'enveloppant de son amour pour lui faire donner vie à une végétation généreuse et verdoyante. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais quitté le désert de Grann, car nulle part ailleurs je n'aurais pu trouver pareille fournaise. Mis à part peut-être loin, très loin d'ici.  
Debout sur la crête d'une dune de sable fin, visage tourné vers le disque de feu, je rêvais que je pouvais l'atteindre et plonger avec délice dans l'océan de flammes qui l'enveloppait. Comme ce devait-être agréable.

Un cri perçant retentit quelque part derrière moi. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, j'entraperçus au loin un point noir filer au-dessus de la lande ensablée, tandis qu'un second cri se perdit en échos dans le silence. Un sifflement y répondit. En se rapprochant, le point devint faucon. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les ruines qui émergeaient du sable, à quelques distances de où je me trouvais. Il en jaillissaient de-ci de-là la toile noire des tentes. Des nouvelles venaient d'arriver au campement.

Je tournai le dos au soleil et commençai lentement la descente de la dune. Le sable se dérobait sous mes pieds, menaçant à chaque pas de me faire basculer en avant, s'écoulant le long de la pente en une fine coulée qui n'allait jamais très loin. Dès lors que j'en atteignis la base, il me fut plus aisé d'avancer vers les ruines.

Il s'agissait des vestiges d'une antique cité, dont il ne restait aujourd'hui que des murs érodés par le temps, le sable et le vent, mais qui dans son apogée avait connu la splendeur. Plusieurs bâtiments s'étiraient sur une vaste étendue. Certains gardaient encore la trace de fresques anciennes, impossibles à lire car trop effacées. D'autres avaient du être de véritables palais des courants d'air, uniquement constitués de colonnes qui avaient dans le passé soutenu de lourds toits, effondrés depuis fort longtemps. Les cours pavées ne se devinaient qu'à peine désormais, recouvertes qu'elles étaient de sable.

De l'extérieur, le lieu pouvait paraître sinistre et inhospitalier. Il suffisait d'en franchir les portes et de s'enfoncer au cœur de la cité pour découvrir qu'il n'en était rien. Car c'était là qu'avait élu domicile une oasis des plus luxuriantes. Un point d'eau, aussi large qu'un petit étang, s'étendait dans un bassin qu'il s'était creusé au fil des ans et dispensait la vie à un bosquet bien fourni en palmiers et autres plantes du désert.

C'était pour profiter de la générosité de cet îlot de vie et de la protection qu'offraient les ruines que la caravane avait dressé le camp en ce lieu, qui était un point d'arrêt fréquent pour nous. Cette oasis était l'une des plus importantes du Grann et notre principale étape. Il nous arrivait de stationner à cet endroit durant plusieurs semaines, car en plus de sa bienfaisance, la cité était un lieu stratégique : assez avancée dans les terres arides pour ne pas être dérangés, elle restait relativement proche des limites du désert. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois jours de chevauchée pour atteindre Tanas, la ville la plus proche. C'était pour nous l'occasion de marchander avec l'extérieur, et surtout d'acheter ce qui nous manquait et nous faisait défaut.

Lorsque j'arrivais à proximité du camp, les enfants s'élancèrent à ma rencontre en une course effrénée, dans un concert de cris et de rires joyeux.

\- Ingaz ! Ingaz ! Un message ! Un message ! Ingaz !

Avec un gloussement amusé, j'écartai les bras et les accueillis, tandis que bon nombre venaient s'accrocher à mes habits, me faisant tourner et me tirant par la manche.

\- Doucement les enfants. Je suis au courant.

\- Ingaz, tu sais qui c'est qui nous l'envoie ?

Nous n'avions que peu de contact avec l'extérieur, et une seule personne pouvait communiquer avec nous de la sorte. Je les considérai, les yeux toujours mi-clos. Ils étaient si peins d'énergie et de joie de vivre. Il étaient de vrais petits soleils dans notre communauté, affrontant sans crainte la chaleur pour s'amuser, jouer, chanter, crier. Alors que les femmes tissaient ou s'affairaient à l'ombre des tentes et que les hommes s'occupaient des bêtes en recherchant un peu de fraîcheur dans les bâtiments de pierre. Je leur offris un sourire bien que mon chèche me dissimulait le visage, avant de les quitter, les laissant retourner à leurs jeux. Une petite fille néanmoins s'agrippa fermement à ma manche, me fixant de ses grands yeux noirs avec émerveillement.

\- Dis Ingaz, tu pourras invoquer les papillons de feu ce soir ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix chantante.

Je m'agenouillai à son niveau et lui essuyai les joues du pouce pour en ôter la poussière.

\- Bien sûr Zaina, mais il faut me promettre que cette fois tu n'iras pas tenter de les toucher, compris ? Tu vas finir par te brûler.

Elle m'offrit un grand sourire, me faisant une promesse qui s'envola aussitôt dans le vent. Avec un soupir amusé, je la pris sous les aisselles et la soulevai dans les airs, dans le rire joyeux de la fillette, que je déposai sur mes épaules.

Tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec le turban qui me recouvrait le crâne, je pris la direction des tentes. À première vue, il ne s'agissait que de bandes de toile tendues et maintenues en place par des piquets. Mais lorsque l'on s'en approchait, on découvrait à l'intérieur un véritable confort. D'épais tapis recouvraient le sol et isolaient du sable, tandis que des amas de coussins faisaient office de fauteuils autour de tables basses ouvragées. De grands coffres, tout aussi ciselés, amassaient en leur sein toutes nos possessions et richesses. Des lampes à huile et des torches attendaient dans un coin que viennent la nuit et l'instant où l'on aurait besoin d'elles pour guider nos pas dans l'obscurité.

Une quinzaine de tentes s'éparpillait à travers les décombres, profitant des recoins d'ombre ou d'un abri contre le vent. Les femmes étaient réunies dans l'une d'elles, discutant avec animation, plaisantant, tout en s'activant à broder et tisser de magnifiques étoffes. Toutes étaient recouvertes de leur long voile, qu'elles enroulaient de savante et coquette façon, le visage découvert.

\- Zaina ! s'écria l'une d'elles en nous apercevant. Que t'ai-je déjà dis ? Il ne faut pas déranger Ingaz enfin !

\- Ce n'est rien Selma, l'apaisai-je en déposant la petite. Zaina est bien plus calme et tranquille que ses aînés.

Je caressai doucement les cheveux de l'enfant, qui alla se faire pardonner auprès de sa mère par un baiser sur la joue.

\- Dites-moi, où puis-je trouver Ardeth ? demandai-je aux femmes.

\- Dans la tour. Il est parti cherche l'oiseau messager.

Avec un signe de tête, je les saluai avant de tourner les talons et de pénétrer dans les ruines à proprement parler. J'atteignais tout juste la lisière de l'oasis, où le sol commençait à prendre une teinte vert émeraude, lorsque se profila sur les murs une ombre bien connue. Tournant au coin, je découvris Ardeth se dirigeant résolument dans ma direction.

Son turban laissait s'échappait une masse de boucles noires. Son visage découvert était garni d'une fine barbe parfaitement entretenue. Il avait le teint hâlé de ceux qui voient le temps défiler sous les rayons ardents du soleil. Ses profonds yeux noirs étaient surlignés d'épais sourcils finement arqués et soulignés par les deux tatouages qui marquaient sa peau au niveau des pommettes. Je devinais ceux qui se cachaient sous son chèche et s'étalaient sur son front.  
Un petit faucon pèlerin se dressait sur son poing tendu. Il était tout vêtu d'indigo, du sarouel rentré dans les bottes à son long manteau sans manche et son ample tunique, maintenus serrés à la taille par une écharpe et par sa large ceinture de cuire. L'épée lui battant la cuisse, notre chef inspirait le respect. Mais je savais ne pas avoir à faire preuve de cérémonie envers lui.

\- Ardeth, ne crains-tu donc pas le pincement du sable et la brûlure du soleil ? lui rappelai-je avec un ton moqueur.

\- Je les crains moins que ce qui se prépare, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave de sa voix basse et mélodieuse.

Son visage était sombre et ses sourcils plissés en une expression soucieuse. En me tendant avec précaution l'oiseau messager, il me couvrit du regard avec attention, dans l'expectative. Je récupérai le faucon sur mon poignet, sans gant ni protection autre que mes bracelets de cuir. Le rapace, encapuchonné et aveugle, eu du mal à se positionner sur la surface lisse et rigide, avant de trouver son équilibre. Je glissai mes doigts sous son aile, le forçant à la soulever, pour découvrir, dissimulé sous les plumes et maintenu en place par un léger harnachement de cuir, un rouleau de papier, lié par une cordelette, fait de deux fils de laine, rouge et jaune.

Je relevai la tête vers Ardeth, avant de récupérer le message et de lui rendre l'oiseau. Tout deux connaissions le code utilisé. Le rouge signifiait l'urgence et le jaune m'était adressé. C'était probablement un avertissement ou un appel à l'aide qui m'était destiné. Avec tension, je déroulai le papier et lu les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte :

« _J'ai besoin de ton aide_ »

C'était signé Stefan.

* * *

 **Vous l'aurez sans doute compris au résumé, tout va se dérouler dans ce désert ;)**

 **Peu de personnages du jeu vont y passer, mais promis, je tâcherai de ne pas me louper pour les moments où ils seront là !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant, qui sera publié courant de la semaine prochaine ^^**


	2. Merci Ingaz

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 d'Aube de feu ! ^^**

 **Lui aussi a eu le droit à sa petite correction et une légère réécriture.**  
 **Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, j'ai retravaillé certains paragraphes et rajouté quelques phrases par-ci par-là,**  
 **histoire d'avoir un ou deux éléments de questionnement supplémentaires :P**

 **Réponse review guest :**

 **Reinhard :** Contente de te retrouver pour cette réédition alors ^^ Mais il me semblait avoir publié jusqu'à trois chapitres avant de la supprimer... J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et ta review, ça me fait très plaisir :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Merci Ingaz**

Nous restâmes un long moment immobiles, Ardeth le faucon toujours au poing, le regard braqué sur moi avec insistance, moi le papier entre les mains, les yeux mi-clos fixés sur les mots « _J'ai besoin de ton aide_ ».

Que Stefan m'envoie pareil message signifiait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'il ne puisse régler seul l'affaire. Restait à savoir si cet évènement restait confiné dans les limites du désert ou s'il avait à voir avec l'extérieur. Si cela ne concernait que notre territoire, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Ou tout du moins que peu d'ennuis en comparaison de ce qu'une intervention extérieure impliquerait.

Car en dehors du désert, il y avait les royaumes Beorcs de Begnion, Criméa et Daein, où vivaient les humains. Mais surtout, il y avait les royaumes Laguz de Gallia, Goldoa, Phoenicis, Kilvas et Serenes, qui abritaient les Félins, les Oiseaux ou les Dragons. Tous les hommes-bêtes que Tellius portait.

En tant que Marqué, Stefan avait préféré fuir chacun de ces peuples plutôt que de subir le mépris dû aux hybrides, aux enfants nés de l'union d'un Laguz et d'un Beorc. Il avait trouvé refuge dans le désert de Grann, comme tant d'autres avant lui.

Il faisait désormais parti d'une petite colonie de Marqués, implantée dans une oasis quelque part plus au nord, qui vivait en autarcie et évitait soigneusement tout contact avec les personnes extérieures à leur communauté.

Nous étions l'exception à la règle, commerçant avec eux, leur vendant ce qu'ils ne pouvaient cultiver ou fabriquer et leur apportant les quelques nouvelles glanées lors de nos voyages en bordure du désert. Qu'ils réclament notre aide pour un simple problème interne était plus que probable.

Mais je savais que récemment, Stefan avait combattu aux côtés d'un groupe mêlant Laguz, Beorcs et Marqués, et qu'il était toujours en relation avec certains d'entre eux. Rien n'était donc sûr et je craignais qu'il ne nous mêle à une affaire qui ne nous concernait en rien.

Je relevais les yeux vers Ardeth, conservant les paupières baissées, tout juste entrouvertes en un fin croissant. Il était évident que les mêmes doutes le taraudaient, et qu'il ne prendrait aucun risque. Lui n'était pas tenue de répondre à cet appel. Moi si.

Je me détournai et me dirigeai hâtivement vers ma tente, Ardeth sur les talons. Une fois à l'abri de la toile, je m'agenouillai devant un petit secrétaire et saisi deux fils de laine, un blanc et un jaune, que je tressai de façon grossière. Ce simple morceau de ficelle constituait une réponse, car le jaune signait le message de mon nom, et le blanc signifiait que je répondais de façon favorable à sa requête. Je me relevai et rejoignis le chef de la tribu, qui par respect, m'attendait à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il aperçut le cordon que je tenais entre les doigts, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se fixer sur moi avec une colère contenue.

\- Tu comptes y aller.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation qu'il aurait souhaité que je contredise. Il savait parfaitement que j'avais l'intention de me rendre au camp des Marqués, et qu'il ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, me justifiai-je inutilement.

Je me penchai vers le faucon toujours perché sur son poignet, sifflant et chuchotant doucement afin de l'apaiser, et nouai la tresse à l'une de ses pattes. Le rapace toujours aveugle poussa un petit cri inquiété et battit des ailes lorsque je le pris sur mon poing, déstabilisé par ce changement de perchoir, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre. J'ignorai les serres qui entamèrent la peau et firent perler un peu de sang, avant de saisir le chaperon et d'en décoiffer l'oiseau, lui faisant recouvrer la vue.

Toute ma concentration dirigée vers lui, guettant le moindre signe d'agitation, je tendis la main vers Ardeth. Il y glissa un lambeau de viande crue, tiré de la fauconnière attachée à sa ceinture. Je l'offris à l'anima. Celui-ci planta le bec dans la chair morte avec appétit et en retira un morceau de belle taille, qu'il avala avidement.

J'attendis qu'il eut fini de se sustenter, avant de sortir du camp et des ruines pour trouver un espace découvert. Je lançai mon poing vers l'avant, donnant l'impulsion nécessaire au faucon pour prendre son envol. Je le regardai s'éloigner à tire-d'aile jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon, minuscule point noir perdu dans l'immensité bleue du ciel. Je me tournai ensuite vers Ardeth. Il était clairement contre l'idée que je prenne part à cette affaire dont je ne connaissais rien.

\- Je ne te demande pas de faire se déplacer toute la caravane, lui dis-je afin qu'il cesse de porter sur moi ce regard accusateur. Juste de me laisser partir.

\- Sans personne pour t'accompagner je présume, cracha-t-il, la colère dissimulant mal le souci qui marquait son visage.

\- C'est à moi que s'adresse l'appel à l'aide de Stefan, c'est donc à moi d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible. Je ne compte pas impliquer une personne de plus.

Ardeth fronça les sourcils, décidément mécontent de mon choix et de mon entêtement. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait me retenir, surtout quand mon honneur était en jeu. Je baissai mon chèche du bout des doigts afin de découvrir mon visage, posant l'autre main sur son épaule en un geste rassurant, appuyé par un sourire compatissant.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, mon frère. Mais ta place est ici, auprès des nôtres. Ton rôle est de mener la caravane, le mien de la protéger. Ce qui menace aujourd'hui les Marqués peut demain nous être fatal. Et je ne prendrais pas le moindre risque. Je pars dès que possible pour leur colonie.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, toujours réticent. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

\- Si la situation s'avère représenter un danger pour nous, je vous envoie sur le champ un faucon pour vous dire de partir. Si ce que Stefan a à me demander n'est pas si catastrophique que ce que notre imagination se plait à nous faire croire, et bien j'en profiterais pour faire un détour par Tanas, fis-je sur un ton plus léger. Nous allons bientôt être à cours d'herbes médicinales, de céréales et de thé.

J'espérai par ce changement de conversation et par le timbre de ma voix le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que pour le moment, nulle menace ne pesait sur nous.

\- Entendu, finit-il par soupirer. Je vais demander à Jallil de te préparer des provisions et d'apprêter deux bêtes.

Je le remerciai d'une tape dans le dos avant de me diriger vers ma tente. Je récupérai un sac de voyage dans lequel je glissai une couverture, un manteau chaud, un chèche et un sarouel de rechange. J'y ajoutai un sachet de feuilles de thé, un flacon empli d'un mélange de brou de noix et d'henné -une teinture fort efficace que je gardai toujours précieusement à portée de la main- et un bâton de khôl. Je remis en place mon chèche et recouvris soigneusement mon visage pour le protéger du climat mais surtout des yeux étrangers qui ne tarderaient pas à en parcourir la surface.

Lorsque mes paquets furent faits, je m'étendis un instant sur ma couche. Les bêtes ne seraient pas sellées avant un moment et j'escomptais voyager jusqu'au lendemain soir en ne m'arrêtant pas plus d'une heure ou deux. Dormir à dos de dromadaire était loin d'être aisé ni très confortable et comme je souhaitais rejoindre le plus tôt possible la colonie des Marqués, il me faudrait au moins renoncer à la prochaine nuit pour me reposer... si ce n'était les suivantes. Je me détendis, les coussins me servant de dossier, mains posées sur le ventre, fermant les yeux. Je tâchai de garder loin de mes pensées les questions et les élucubrations sur la raison du message de Stefan. J'aurais tout le voyage et la solitude qu'il impliquait pour y songer. Sans compter que les réponses ne tarderaient pas à tomber lorsque j'arriverais à destination, soit dans trois jours si je voyageais aussi cette nuit.

\- Ingaz.

Sortant de la légère somnolence qui s'était emparée de moi, je soulevai doucement les paupières, gardant yeux mi-clos. Jallil se tenait à l'entrée de la tente. Je me redressai, lui faisant signe que j'arrivai. Il s'éclipsa et me laissa dans un avant-goût de la solitude qui allait être mienne dans les jours à venir. Avec un soupir je renfilai les bottes que j'avais ôtées pour me reposer et me levai, saisissant mon sac au passage, avant de quitter ce qui me servait de logis depuis des temps immémoriaux. Depuis toujours.

Je découvris les dromadaires harnachés et sellés devant le camp, tous deux couchés dans l'attente du départ. Les enfants s'agitaient tout autour avec de grands cris, caressant les bêtes, se pourchassant, et surtout demandant pourquoi ces préparatifs. Lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, tenue de voyage et sac sur l'épaule, ils se précipitèrent sur moi.

\- Ingaz, où tu vas ? Pourquoi tu pars ? Ingaz, c'est à cause du faucon ? Tu reviens vite, hein dis Ingaz, hein ?

Je leur demandai de se calmer, avant de répondre d'un ton neutre que je partais en voyage parce que l'on avait besoin de moi autre part. Tous se mirent à s'écrier qu'ici aussi, on avait besoin de moi, à me demander de rester. J'adorais ces enfants, mais qu'il était difficile de les quitter. À chaque fois qu'un des hommes de la caravane devait s'éloigner, c'était la même scène. Avec fermeté je leur imposai le silence et leur expliquai sans trop en dire que l'on avait demandé mon aide, mais qu'en aucun cas je ne quittai la tribu pour une autre. J'étais ici depuis toute mon existence, bien avant que ces enfants ne naissent. Je n'allais pas abandonner mon foyer et ma famille. Zaina s'approcha, les yeux humides de larmes.

\- Et les papillons ? chouina-t-elle.

\- Les papillons attendront mon retour, déclarai-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Si je me laissai attendrir par leurs suppliques, je n'arriverai jamais à rejoindre le camp des Marqués dans le temps que je m'étais imparti. Je finis par les écarter et allai déposer et attacher mon paquetage sur le méhari, le dromadaire de selle. À l'inverse de son cousin de bât, il était plus grand et plus élancé. Il avait la carrure d'un coureur, rapide et sportif. Sur son dos se trouvait ma tamzakt. Cette selle était conçue tout spécialement pour les méharis. Faite de cuir, de bois précieux et de métal, elle était sublime et riche d'ornements, mais avant tout pratique. Elle était la meilleure selle pour manœuvrer aisément et rapidement un méhari.

Je flattai l'encolure de l'animal, qui blatéra avec satisfaction et impatience. Ce fut à ce son que je pris conscience que je partais pour un périple de quelques jours dans le désert, avec pour seule compagnie celle de ma monture et de la bête de bât. Le silence et la solitude m'attendaient. La chaleur surtout. Torride, étouffante. J'eu un sourire derrière mon chèche, et je caressai de plus belle le méhari. Je comprenais son impatience et l'éprouvais. Quitter la caravane avait toujours pour moi un goût amer, mais le plaisir de se retrouver dans cet océan de sable brûlant et l'odeur qui en émanait chassaient vite cette amertume.

Fouad apporta deux gros sacs emplis de granulés pour les dromadaires tandis que plusieurs femmes de la tribu arrivaient chargées de gourdes d'eau et de sacs de vivres. Alors que je les aidais à tout attacher à la selle de bât de la seconde bête, je ne pus résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil gourmand aux provisions : le gruau qui allait constituer la plus grande partie de mes repas à venir ne me tentait guère, mais il en allait tout autrement en ce qui concernait les dates et la viande séchée. Tous me firent leurs adieux, me souhaitant bon voyage et priant pour que je leur revienne vite, avant de s'éloigner, emportant avec eux les enfants. Comme la tradition le voulait, Ardeth s'approcha lorsque nous fûmes seuls. Il me posa une main rude et calleuse sur l'épaule, qu'il pressa doucement.

\- Fais attention à toi, et veille à ce que nul mal ne te suive en dehors de la caravane.

Je baissai mon chèche et le contemplai les yeux grand ouverts, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

\- Mon frère, je serais de retour dans moins de deux semaines. Hormis une tempête de sable, peu de chose peuvent m'arriver en ce court temps dans notre désert.

Son visage se fit grave. Comme cela lui arrivait souvent en tant que chef, il devait avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Le problème était qu'avec lui, ce n'était jamais pour rien.

\- Il y a un sac de dattes confites pour les enfants de la colonie, deux de céréales et trois de riz. Je ne pense pas que nous retournerons à l'oasis d'ici peu, cela leur évitera un voyage à l'extrémité du désert. Et si tu passes par Tanas, il y a un sac d'épices à marchander contre les herbes médicinales.

J'acquiesçai en remettant mon chèche en place.

\- Que les vents du désert te portent et que le feu du soleil veille sur toi, déclara-t-il solennellement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Que les eaux de l'oasis rafraichissent vos cœurs et soulagent votre peine, répondis-je en inclinant la tête vers l'avant.

Tel était le rituel qui précédait le départ d'un des nôtres loin du reste de la caravane, qui resterait stationnée à l'oasis qu'elle occupait au moment du départ, dans l'attente de son retour. Lorsque je me redressai, Ardeth m'amena contre lui en une étreinte fraternelle que je lui rendis, lui tapotant le dos avant de me détacher de lui.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que tout était bien fixé et que le dromadaire de bât était bien relié à ma monture par une longe et montai en selle. Je saluai Ardeth et les miens, qui de l'ombre des tentes assistaient à mon départ, portant la main à mon cœur, puis à mes lèvres, avant de la tendre vers eux. Tous répondirent à mon salut, leurs souffles se mêlant au vent et me poussant vers les vastes étendues de sable.

Je talonnai ma monture, qui se releva, suivie du second dromadaire. Sans un regard en arrière, je me mis en route, mes pensées tournées vers les dunes dorées et ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté.

* * *

Le soleil brûlait avec ardeur et vivacité. Il était haut dans le ciel, proche de son zénith lorsque j'arrivai en vue de la première oasis de ce voyage, qui était aussi ma destination. Je souris derrière mon chèche. Cela faisait trois jours et deux nuits que j'avais quitté le camp, et ce fut avec satisfaction que je constatai la rapidité de mon avancée. Je flattai l'encolure de mon méhari, le félicitant et le remerciant intérieurement de m'avoir fidèlement porté jusque-là, malgré le peu de sommeil et de repos accordé.

Lorsque je fus à proximité de l'oasis, je pus distinguer des cases faites de terre cuite et de pierres, surmontées de toits en feuilles de palme ou de paille. Des auvents de toile sombre s'étiraient par delà le seuil et offraient une ombre bienfaitrice.

L'endroit avait bien changé au fil des années. Je me souvenais parfaitement de l'époque où ce point d'eau était encore sauvage, ne connaissant pour fréquentation que les rares arrêts de la caravane en ce lieu. Puis j'avais vu les Marqués arriver, dormir à la belle étoile, avant que des tentes ne poussent comme des champignons entre les palmiers au fur et à mesure qu'il en venait toujours plus. Et maintenant, voici que naissait un véritable bourg, fait de constructions solides. Je poussai un léger soupir. Dans le désert, le temps s'écoulait différemment, comme suspendu, immuable, éternel. Mais voir l'évolution de cette colonie me rappelait que les années filaient sans que je ne les voie passer.

Je dépassai les premières habitations, desquelles sortirent quelques personnes, qui me regardèrent passer dans un murmure, rumeur qui se propagea rapidement à travers tout le camp. Les enfants arrivèrent dans un cortège de rires et de chamailleries. Il y avait peu de passage et de nouvelles têtes ici, aussi chaque nouvelle arrivée étaient pour eux une grande occasion de s'émerveiller, d'être curieux, de poser des questions.

Lorsqu'ils me reconnurent, ils ne perdirent par cet enthousiasme, car loin d'être déçus de voir une tête connue, qui ne pourrait rien leur apporter de nouveau, ils poussèrent de grandes exclamations de joies, réclamant à grand cri les animaux de feu. Je les saluai d'un signe de tête ou de la main, mais ne dis rien, car le moindre de mes mots pourrait se retourner contre moi. Si je venais à leur dire quelque chose du genre « peut-être », « plus tard » ou autre, ils comprendraient « oui, tout de suite ». Je souris en songeant à leur fourbe innocence, avant de poser pied à terre et de mener ma monture par la bride.

Les enfants me firent une bruyante escorte, m'accompagnant tandis que je continuai d'avancer vers le cœur de l'oasis, s'amusant à passer entre les pattes des dromadaires, à leur tirer la queue ou à les caresser. Il était heureux que Jallil m'ait confié nos deux bêtes les plus calmes pour ce voyage. Notre chamelier connaissait bien les jeunes Marqués et la fascination qu'ils manifestaient devant ses majestueux animaux. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient, une fois encore, s'empêcher de toucher et titiller ces pauvres bêtes.

Les hommes et les femmes de la colonie en revanche n'avaient pas cet enthousiasme. Cela attira mon attention. D'ordinaire l'accueil réservé à notre caravane ou à tout homme du désert était plus expressif, les questions fusaient et les demandes de marchandises ne traînaient pas, de peur de laisser passer une bonne affaire ou la rumeur qui alimenterait les conversations dans les jours à venir. Pas des plus chaleureux certes, mais pas aussi froid ni hostile qu'en cet instant.

Gardant une certaine distance, les Marqués suivaient le moindre de mes faits et gestes tandis que je menais mes bêtes sous la fraîcheur de l'oasis, là où elles pourraient se reposer et se désaltérer. J'aurais dû éprouver du soulagement de ne pas découvrir la colonie à feu et à sang, mais la tension qui émanait d'eux n'était pas pour me rassurer. La crainte que le problème soit extérieur grandissait et se concrétisait.

J'attachai mes bêtes à un piquet, juste au bord du point d'eau, et commençai à les décharger, glissant mon sac sur mes épaules, m'apprêtant à attendre le retour de Stefan. Il n'était pas encore venu m'accueillir, alors que la nouvelle de mon arrivée avait déjà fait le tour de la colonie. Le connaissant, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit parti faire un tour dans les dunes. Cela me rasséréna quelque peu. Qu'il s'accorde ces moments de calme signifiait qu'il n'était pas plus inquiet que cela.

Mais mes illusions ne firent pas long feu, car j'aperçu une haute et large silhouette, surmontée d'une tignasse verte comme l'herbe, drapée dans un long manteau violet, se hâtant de venir à ma rencontre. À son expression troublée et aux deux personnes qui le suivaient de près, il était évident qu'il ne revenait pas d'une promenade.

\- Ingaz, je suis heureux de te voir.

Sans cérémonie ni rituel, il me prit dans ses bras et m'offrit une accolade franche et amicale, m'écrasant contre son torse. Je la lui rendis avec autant de force et de sincérité, et nous ne pûmes-nous empêcher de rire, tous deux heureux de nous revoir après de si longs mois.

\- Moi aussi mon ami. Il y a fort longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus.

Lorsque nous nous relâchâmes, je découvris un véritable soulagement dans ses yeux. La situation devait être vraiment préoccupante pour qu'il compte tant sur le support d'une tiers personne. Il n'était pas du genre à décharger le travail, et moins encore à appeler à l'aide.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? plaisanta-t-il, tâchant de dissimuler son embarras et son tracas. Tu n'as jamais été aussi rapide pour traverser le désert.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais nous pouvons nous estimer tous deux chanceux que la caravane ait fait halte aux ruines, sans quoi il m'aurait fallu bien plus de temps.

Je le considérai un instant à travers le rideau de mes cils. Cela faisait bien trois ans que nous ne nous étions revus. Et malgré ce temps, Stefan n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce franc parler moqueur. Toujours ce visage enjoué pour camoufler son désabusement.

Pour ce qui était du vestimentaire, pas de grands changements en vue non plus. Il était évident à sa tenue qu'il avait appris des hommes du désert à se protéger du soleil, du sable, de la chaleur, mais aussi du froid de la nuit, par une succession de couche de vêtements de préférence sombres. Sous une veste d'un violet plus que voyant, on pouvait apercevoir le col roulé d'un sous-vêtement noir. Un ample manteau, taillé dans un tissu fluide d'un bleu crépusculaire et brodé d'or, couvrait en partie son corps. Dans son excentricité habituelle, Stefan n'avait enfilé qu'une seule manche, laissant l'autre flotter librement au vent derrière lui telle une traîne. Le tout ne tenait que grâce à l'intervention d'une écharpe couleur mélèze, nouée serrée autour de la taille et retenue par une broche en forme de tête de chacal.

L'extravagance de cet accoutrement et le choix des couleurs auraient pu choquer, voire lui donner une allure grotesque. Mais mis au service de sa large carrure, la force des traits de son visage, le vert de ses cheveux et la teinte lilas de ses yeux, le ressenti était tout autre. Lorsqu'il se faisait menaçant et impérieux, sabre en main et manteau claquant au vent, découvrant ses jambes gainées dans un pantalon noir et des bottes de cuir brun, Stefan prenait des airs de prince du désert.

En cet instant, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, mais la gravité de son visage ne faisait que renforcer cette impression d'autorité et de responsabilité. Ce qui signifiait que la sécurité de la colonie, dont il prenait la charge à cœur, était en péril.

Je détournai les yeux de sa personne pour les fixer, mi-clos, sur les deux individus qui le suivaient. Deux femmes, qui de toute évidence n'avaient rien à faire en ce lieu. Le désert n'était pas leur milieu naturel et elles n'étaient pas Marquées. C'était une certitude.

Toutes deux portaient des vêtements forts peu adaptés au désert. L'une n'était pas même affrétée pour un voyage, engoncée qu'elle était dans sa belle robe, richement décorée mais défraîchie par le climat et le périple qui les avait menées jusqu'ici. Le bas de la robe était recouvert de poussière. Les rubans, qui maintenaient le bustier serré de chaque côté du buste, étaient défaits et s'effilochaient. La teinte orange du tissu était passée, fade, et aurait bien eu besoin d'être ravivée.

Mais malgré l'aspect négligé de sa tenue, il subsistait chez cette femme un port et une aura qu'il eut était judicieux de qualifier de royal. Elle se tenait droite et fière, mais avec une douceur et une finesse dans ses mouvements qui trahissaient une éducation et des manières dignes d'une fille de bonne famille, voire d'une noble. Ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant, aux vues de ses coûteux bijoux : bracelets d'or qui maintenaient le bouffant de ses manches au-dessus du coude ; pendentif de rubis ; boucles d'oreilles elles aussi d'or et de rubis ; serre-tête du même métal précieux qui lui ceignait le front.

Beaucoup de luxe, mais peu de faste. Sa beauté indéniable n'était pas due à ses atours. Ses grands yeux marron étaient frangés de longs cils noirs et surlignés de fins sourcils délicieusement arqués. Sa peau blanche et délicate rappelait la fraîcheur d'un pétale de rose, tandis que ses longs cheveux d'un vert soutenu nous plongeaient dans les profondeurs verdoyantes d'une forêt luxuriante.

Malheureusement pour elle, ni la blanche rose ni la verte forêt n'avaient leur place dans le désert, ne pouvant supporter la sécheresse du lieu et la rudesse du climat. La jeune femme semblait elle l'endurer difficilement, la sueur perlant le long de ses joues rougies.

Aussi, ses vêtements n'aidaient en rien à supporter la chaleur. La couleur trop claire absorbait peu de chaleur, c'était vrai, mais elle en conservait bien plus que les teintes sombres. Sans compter qu'une peau si claire ne pouvait que souffrir et brûler sous les rayons solaires. Si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle ne tarderait pas à avoir le visage et les mains couvertes de coups de soleil, si ce n'était de cloques.

Néanmoins, il me fallut admettre qu'elle n'était pas de ces femmes geignardes. Elle semblait forgée par la meilleure des volontés et une indicible détermination. Une rose, oui, mais sans doute des plus épineuses, qu'on ne cueille pas si facilement et dont les épines devaient être recouvertes de venin.

Stefan suivit mon regard et saisit l'examen minutieux que je faisais d'elle. Avec une imitation de révérence, il fit les présentations.

\- Ingaz, voici Elincia. Elincia, Ingaz, humble serviteur volant à votre secours.

Un léger froncement de sourcil lui fit comprendre que la plaisanterie ne m'amusait guère. Avec un sourire, il l'ignora.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant doucement.

J'y répondis par un bref hochement de tête. Je compris au regard des deux femmes que son nom aurait dû éveiller de moi une quelconque réaction. Laquelle, je n'aurais su le dire. Cela confirma néanmoins mes doutes : cette personne était d'importance pour que l'on s'attende à ce que tous connaissent son nom.

\- Et voici sa charmante amie Lucia.

\- Merci à vous d'avoir répondu à notre appel, Sieur Ingaz, déclara-t-elle solennellement.

D'instinct, je sus que ce n'était pas une simple dame de cour qui se tenait face à moi, mais une guerrière. Cela paraissait l'évidence même à la vue de ses cheveux azurs coupés courts ou de l'épée qui lui battait la cuisse. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas cela qui me le fit sentir au plus profond de moi. Ce fut cette force qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, cette droiture qui soutenait son port militaire. Et la loyauté sans faille que je captai lorsque son regard se posa brièvement sur Elincia.

Bien qu'élégante, sa tenue était avant tout pratique et facilitait le combat. Une longue tunique blanche bordée de bleu, au haut col replié, lui moulait le buste avant de s'évaser et de s'ouvrir au-dessous de la taille, les pans flottant librement autour des jambes. Celles-ci étaient gainées dans des cuissardes de cuir blanc, passées par-dessus des braies rouges à peine visibles. De longues mitaines lui recouvraient les bras jusqu'au-dessus du coude.

Seuls de fins bijoux venaient compléter et adoucir cet accoutrement : un petit bracelet s'enroulait autour de son poignet, des fines boucles d'oreilles illuminaient son cou de reflets violets, tandis que pendaient à sa gorge une longue améthyste, soutenue par une chaîne d'or.

Ces deux femmes impressionnaient, par la richesse de leurs toilettes peu communes dans ce désert, mais surtout par leur prestance, la force et le courage dont elles faisaient preuve. Toutes deux semblaient inquiètes et épuisées, pourtant aucune ne le montrait de façon claire ou ne se plaignait.

Stefan nous fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la petite tente qu'il s'obstinait à conserver en guise de toit. Je lui jetai un bref regard moqueur, un sourcil relevé. Lui qui s'était plaint tant de fois de notre hospitalité et de notre mode de vie il y avait des années, se refusait désormais à en changer.

\- Je n'aime pas vivre enfermé entre quatre murs, éluda-t-il avec une moue grimaçante.

J'eu un gloussement amusé mais n'ajoutai rien. Nous laissâmes tout deux passer les femmes, avant de les suivre à l'intérieur de la tente. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table basse, chacun confortablement calé sur un coussin moelleux. Stefan avait réellement adopté notre mode de vie. Le voir partir en voyage à travers le désert, vivant tel un nomade, n'aurait guère été surprenant.

Mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas, pas maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé un foyer, une communauté qui l'acceptait et qu'il protégeait avec ardeur. J'étais bien aise de le voir heureux ainsi, surtout qu'il était entouré de gens comme lui, ayant connu les mêmes souffrances et le même mépris de la part du monde. Pourtant, je regrettai toujours qu'il n'ait pas accepté de se joindre à notre caravane.

Avant que quiconque n'ait commencé à parler, je sortis de mon sac le sachet de thé, que je tendis à Stefan. Je le savais friand de cette boisson, et plus particulièrement l'amertume du premier thé. Personnellement, je préférais la douceur du second. Je me demandai vaguement si ces femmes apprécieraient avec plus de plaisir le troisième.

Il m'adressa un sourire ravi, avant d'aller chercher dans le fatras de sa tente une théière d'argent, que l'une des femmes de la tribu, alors en admiration devant lui, lui avait offerte il y avait de cela longtemps. Ce fut dans le silence qu'il prépara le thé. Elincia et Lucia l'observèrent mettre l'eau à bouillir sur un petit brasero, puis y tremper les feuilles séchées, enfermées dans une petite boule à thé. Une délicieuse odeur, fraîche et revigorante se diffusa dans l'air, tandis que les feuilles infusaient et délivraient leur saveur et leurs bienfaits à l'eau frémissante. Il retira la boule et la déposa dans une petite coupelle, avant de servir un thé à chacune des personnes présentes dans de petites tasses.

\- Je ne vous savais pas amateur de thé, déclara doucement Elincia en recevant la sienne, le gratifiant d'un sourire.

\- Dites cela à Ingaz. C'est de sa faute si j'en suis dépendant aujourd'hui, se plaignit-il théâtralement.

\- Il serait aisé de te soigner de cette dépendance, lui fis-je remarquer, souriant sous mon chèche. Il suffirait que je cesse de t'en apporter à chacune de mes visites.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! Ce serait comme reprendre sa bouteille à un ivrogne ! Trop dangereux, pour toi comme pour moi.

Avec un petit rire, je baissai mon chèche, la tasse me dissimulant le bas du visage, et bus le thé d'un trait, avant de remettre mon voile en place. Stefan en fit autant mais garda la boisson en bouche pour en savourer toutes les nuances. Les deux femmes, après un regard intrigué vers mon turban, nous imitèrent. Lucia grimaça légèrement

\- C'est assez amer, fit-elle remarquer.

Tandis qu'elles terminaient leurs tasses, je repris la théière, la remplis de nouveau d'eau claire et la remis sur le feu. Lorsque les premières bulles apparurent, je replongeai la boule à thé, les yeux mi-clos fixés dessus avec une attention toute particulière.

\- "Le premier thé est amer comme la mort, le second est doux comme la vie et le dernier est sucré comme l'amour", récitai-je en observant l'eau se teinter doucement. Mais je doute que tu aies appelé à l'aide car ta réserve de thé est épuisée, fis-je en me tournant vers mon ami de longue date.

La tension revint sur le visage du Marqué, ainsi que sur celui des deux femmes. Stefan porta la main à la garde de son sabre, signe qu'il était nerveux. Mauvais signe en somme.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je requiers ton aide, dit-il avec gravité. Si j'ai fait appel à toi, c'est parce qu'Elincia aurait besoin de ta protection, et de la sécurité de la caravane.

Je le considérai quelques secondes, ne sachant trop si la colère et la rancœur avaient bel et bien leur place en cet instant. Stefan connaissait les règles qui régissaient la vie au sein de la caravane. Il savait que c'était justement notre neutralité et notre éloignement du monde qui nous avaient permis de survivre si longtemps.

\- Nous avons parfaitement conscience que cela va à l'encontre de vos traditions, intervint Lucia. Néanmoins, vous êtes notre seul recours, et ce ne serait que pour une brève période. Un mois tout au plus. Le temps pour Stefan et moi d'aller chercher du secours.

Et qu'ils reviennent avec, les menant à travers le désert. L'idée me plaisait de moins en moins. Mais je savais qu'elle plairait encore moins aux Marqués, qui ne seraient pas heureux de les voir débarquer dans leur colonie. Dommage pour eux, leur oasis était le point de rencontre le plus proche des frontières du désert. Une escorte inadaptée au voyage dans le désert ne pourrait aller la chercher plus loin. Une fois Stefan de retour, je ramènerai la jeune femme ici et passerai le relais à qui le voudrait.

\- Nous ne voulons pas vous mettre dans l'embarras vis-à-vis de votre tribu, dit Elincia, et moins encore vous mettre en danger vous et les vôtres. Aussi, nous comprendrions que vous refusiez.

\- C'est entendu.

Un lourd silence, empli de surprise et d'incertitude, tomba brusquement sur la tente. Je retirai la boule à thé avec application et emplis de nouveau les tasses, que je disposai devant chacun d'eux.

\- Tu… hésita Stefan.

\- Je viens de dire "c'est entendu ", répétai-je avec calme avant de me tourner vers Elincia. Je vous accorde ma protection, ainsi que l'hospitalité. Lorsque nous rejoindrons la caravane, vous serez traitée comme l'une des nôtres et devrez agir en tant que telle, afin de tromper les yeux et les oreilles qui pourraient nous atteindre.

J'avais décidé que non, la colère et la rancœur n'avaient pas de place dans cette affaire. Je les laissai digérer l'information, tandis que je saisissais mon sac et en retirais la fiole de brou de teinture et la tenue de rechange que j'avais emportées avec moi.

\- Mais avant cela, il vous faudra changer d'apparence. Vous avez besoin de protection et cherchez à vous éloigner de toute civilisation, ou tout du moins des villes. J'en conclus que l'on vous recherche, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Vos cheveux verts sont trop reconnaissables, vos vêtements trop voyants et peu adaptés à la vie dans le désert. Teignez-vous les cheveux avec cette lotion en veillant à ce qu'il en reste et enfilez ceci. Lorsque plus personne ne sera en mesure de vous reconnaître, nous partirons.

Je lui remis en main propre le flacon, le sarouel et le manteau. Elle les reçut avec gratitude, se releva, et s'inclina profondément face à moi, imitée par Lucia.

\- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de votre générosité, déclara-t-elle, un sourire soulagé s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire qui ne dissimulait en rien la culpabilité et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas heureuse à l'idée de se retrouver provisoirement à l'abri.

\- Nous saurons nous souvenir de votre soutien, ajouta Lucia, s'inclinant elle aussi.

Je portai la main au-dessus de mon cœur, tête baissée, en signe d'entente. Leurs mots avaient été entendus et acceptés. Je les garderais en moi jusqu'à ce que se termine cette étrange affaire. Par la suite, je les oublierais, tout simplement. Je n'avais nul besoin de la reconnaissance ou la redevance de ces femmes. Je n'agissais pas pour cela, aussi refuserais-je tout gage de gratitude ou de remerciement à l'avenir.

Elincia et Lucia sortirent de la tente afin de procéder à la transformation imposée, laissant derrière elles leurs tasses de thé qui fumaient et refroidissaient. Je saisis la mienne et baissai à nouveau mon chèche. Cette fois-ci néanmoins je ne me hâtai pas de boire et de dissimuler aussi vite que possible mon visage. Il n'y avait plus que Stefan pour le voir. Je dégustai lentement le thé, l'avalant par petites gorgées, savourant sa douceur et sa chaleur sur ma langue et mon palais.

Stefan continuait de me considérer avec un regard lourd de sens.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes aussi facilement, finit-il par déclarer en vidant sa tasse d'un trait.

\- J'ai accepté dès l'instant où j'ai saisi la cordelette blanche pour la nouer à la patte du faucon, déclarai-je.

\- Mais tu aurais pu te rétracter en sachant ce que je te demandais.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait un risque pour que tu me mêles à une histoire d'extérieur, dis-je d'un ton de reproche. Mais j'ai donné ma parole, je ne la retirerai pas. Ce serait… comment as-tu dis déjà ? "Comme reprendre sa bouteille à un ivrogne ! Trop dangereux, pour toi comme pour moi."

\- Si c'est par rapport à…

Je tournai le regard vers lui, paupières grandes ouvertes cette fois, le fixant avec intensité droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai une dette envers toi, et je compte m'en acquitter. Mais c'est avant tout par amitié pour toi que je fais cela. J'ai une grande estime pour toi Stefan, et je me fie à ton jugement. Tu es de ceux qui offrent leur aide à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin, je le sais pour en avoir bénéficié. Si en plus tu réclames mon intervention pour aider ces femmes, c'est que tu as de sérieuses raisons et qu'elles sont de bonnes personnes. Ou que tu les trouves mignonnes.

Stefan partit d'un grand rire. Son goût pour les jolies femmes n'était pas un mystère, et il était incapable de brider son côté charmeur et preux chevalier.

\- Mais je tiens à savoir dans quoi je m'engage en entraînant les miens, claquai-je, tempérant son élan d'hilarité. Je veux tout savoir de cette affaire. Comment connais-tu ses femmes et qui sont-elles ?

Avant de répondre, il refit du thé, tandis que je replaçai mon chèche et rabaissai le voile de mes paupières sur mes iris.

\- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois ? dit-il avec un sérieux qui m'étonna.

\- Je sais qu'il y a eu de grandes guerres, de grands bouleversements, répondis-je simplement. Mais je n'en sais guère plus.

\- Les royaumes Laguz et le royaume de Criméa se sont alliés pour affronter Begnion.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demandai-je, ne pouvant résister à la surprise d'une telle alliance.

\- Begnion a mis Serenes à feu et à sang. Le royaume des Hérons n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres. Tu imagines ? Des centaines de Hérons, refusant de se battre, massacrés par les Beorcs. Il n'en pas fallu plus pour que les Faucons réagissent et fassent appel aux Félins et aux Corbeaux.

\- Les Dragons n'ont pas rejoint l'alliance Laguz ?

\- Non, mais ils ont fini par rejoindre la guerre, comme Daein et les Loups.

\- Les Loups ? m'exclamai-je sous l'effet du choc.

Il n'y avait pas de Loups parmi les peuples Laguz. Du moins, il n'y en avait plus…

\- J'ai eu à peu près la même réaction, grimaça Stefan. Mais oui, il y a encore des Loups sur Tellius. Ils sont quelque part plus au Nord. Enfin bref, quand tout ce petit monde s'est retrouvé mêlé à la guerre, Ashera s'est réveillée.

Je restai un instant immobile, dans un état figé de réflexion et d'assimilation.

Il y avait de cela fort longtemps que je ne m'intéressais plus au monde extérieur, mais je connaissais l'histoire de Tellius. Autrefois, la vie ne se restreignait pas à un continent perdu dans un océan infini. Elle englobait un ensemble de terres et d'îles qui s'étendait à la surface de l'eau. Un monde sur lequel veillait une déesse unique, Ashunera.

Mais la déesse avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses sentiments. Très vite, elle s'était scindée en deux entités opposées : Ashera la déesse de l'ordre, et le dieu maléfique. Cette scission avait entraîné la Déluge, qui avait englouti la majorité des terres et ses habitants, n'épargnant que le continent de Tellius. Je n'en connaissais pas les détails, mais un combat entre les deux divinités avait mené à l'enfermement du Dieu maléfique dans un médaillon. Ashera quant à elle avait plongé dans un profond sommeil, duquel elle ne serait jamais sortie si, au bout de mille, aucune guerre totale n'avait éclaté sur Tellius.

\- Ainsi donc, les peuples ne sont pas parvenus à tenir un millénaire sans entrer dans un conflit total. Dommage, il ne leur restait que trois cents ans à tenir.

\- Disons qu'ils ont été aidés, grommela Stefan en nous resservant une tasse de thé. De fervents partisans de "l'Ordre" ont donné un bon coup de main au destin, histoire de faire accélérer les choses.

\- Si la déesse s'est éveillée, son jugement s'est abattu sur Tellius. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez même pas sentit ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Que tu en aies réchappé, je veux bien, mais le reste de la caravane…

\- Réchappé à quoi ?

\- À la pétrification de tout Tellius ! Bon, y a eu quelques exceptions, mais c'était soit des Marqués, soit des élus que Yune avait protégés pour qu'ils aillent remettre les idées en place à Ashera. Alors que toute une caravane de Beorcs soit épargnée…

\- Peut-être est-ce parce que nous n'avons rien à voir avec le reste du monde, répondis-je d'un ton posé mais tranchant. Ashera n'a que faire de nous et nous ignore depuis des siècles.

\- Et ce n'est pas pour te déplaire…

D'un geste sec de la main, je le fis taire et balayai ses paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que le réveil d'Ashera a à voir avec l'affaire qui nous occupe aujourd'hui ? demandai-je enfin d'en revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupait.

Tout cela était fort intéressant, mais je me fichais de ce qui ne touchait pas directement à la sécurité des miens. Et je me doutais que les choses étaient revenues à la normale, puisque le monde et ses habitants étaient bel et bien vivants lors de mon dernier passage à Tanas, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois. Ce qui n'était plus n'avait plus raison d'être mentionné si cela n'influait pas sur ce qui était.

Je rabaissai mon chèche et but une gorgée de thé sucré et suave.

\- J'ai rejoint les Élus de Yune, déclara Stefan, attendant visiblement ma réaction, qui ne manqua pas d'être au rendez-vous.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon thé et toussai violemment.

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là hein ? plaisanta-t-il en me tapant dans le dos.

Main devant la bouche, j'attendis que ma toux se fût apaisée, avant de me tourner vers lui.

\- Je te sais plus tolérant envers les Beorcs et les Laguz que la plupart des Marqués, mais de là à les rejoindre…

\- Que veux-tu ? fit-il d'un ton badin en haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre tout son sérieux. Mais je l'ai fait avant tout pour protéger la colonie. Le jugement d'Ashera ne nous a pas affectés la première fois, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'assure du contraire.

\- C'est là que tu les as rencontrées ?

\- Non, j'ai fait leur rencontre lors de la guerre d'Ashnard, trois ans auparavant, quand j'étais le maître d'arme d'Ike. Mais c'est en combattant Ashera à leurs côtés que je leur ai donné toute mon estime et mon amitié.

\- Et que faisaient deux nobles dans cette armée hétéroclite ?

\- Tu les croies nobles ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois, sourcil relevé.

\- Ce n'est guère difficile à deviner.

\- Tu n'as pas tort pour Lucia. Elle est de la famille du Comte Delbray, garde du corps et sœur de lait d'Elincia, Reine de Criméa.

J'ouvris de nouveau tout grand les yeux. La reine de Criméa ? Stefan, à quoi nous avait-il donc mêlés ?

\- Que font une reine et son garde du corps dans le désert ? En quoi a-t-elle besoin de ma protection ?

\- Elle a été forcée de fuir son pays, sans quoi elle serait sans doute dans les geôles de son propre palais à l'heure qu'il est.

Je fermai les yeux, vidai ma tasse et remis mon chèche, avalant l'information avec le thé.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, notre « petite armée hétéroclite » est venue à bout d'Ashera, enchaîna Stefan après avoir lui aussi bu son thé. La paix et la vie sont revenues sur Tellius et un avenir radieux souriait à chacun. Jusqu'à ce que le peuple de Criméa voie d'un mauvais œil les relations de plus en plus intimes de leur pays avec les Faucons, oubliant que c'est grâce aux Laguz que leur reine a pu les protéger.

\- La populace a souvent la mémoire courte, commentai-je d'un ton mordant.

Stefan acquiesça, un rictus dégoûté lui retroussant le coin des lèvres.

\- La colère qui gangrénait de plus en plus les villes et les campagnes a trouvé son catalyseur en Ludveck, que ses partisans présentaient de plus en plus comme le martyr de Criméa, victime du manque de jugement d'une reine qui préfère s'allier aux sous-hommes que sont les Laguz.

\- Qui est Ludveck ?

\- Un nobliau prétentieux et arrogant. Il a déjà tenté de mener une révolution contre Elincia pour la faire capituler et prendre le trône de Criméa, prétendant que sa façon de gouverner était trop douce. Enfin bref, il a réussi son coup cette fois. Le peuple s'est soulevé et Elincia n'a eu d'autre choix que de fuir. Ludveck est maintenant coiffé de la couronne, à se la couler douce sur le trône.

Au ton de sa voix, je devinai le dégoût que Stefan éprouvait pour cet homme et la plèbe idiote qui l'avait porté jusqu'au pouvoir, mais surtout l'amitié et le respect qu'il avait pour la reine déchue.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée demander de l'aide auprès de ses alliés ? demandai-je avec un accent ironique sur les derniers mots.

\- Impossible. Un blocus a était instauré sur presque toutes les frontières menant aux pays alliés. Des soldats patrouillent partout où ils peuvent à sa recherche. C'est déjà un miracle que Lucia aie réussit à la faire sortir de Criméa et à l'amener jusqu'ici.

\- Mais ici n'est pas assez sûr, d'où ton appel à l'aide, fis-je doucement, mon esprit obnubilé par un détail gênant, sur lequel je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- En partie oui. Contrairement à nous, vous êtes toujours en mouvement, beaucoup plus difficiles à trouver dans le désert, confirma-t-il.

\- En partie ? relevai-je sourcil haussé.

Stefan se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'une main, l'autre toujours posée sur son sabre.

\- Les autres Marqués n'apprécient pas leur présence dans la colonie. L'idée même d'aider des Beorcs leur hérisse le poil. Mais surtout, ils ont peur que l'armée de Criméa ne débarque. Tant que je serais là, ils ne diront rien et ne chercheront pas à chasser Elincia. Mais il faut à tout prix que Lucia et moi allions chercher du secours. Et emmener Elincia est hors de question. Traverser le blocus est trop risqué pour que nous le lui fassions franchir par les moyens habituels.

Je me figeai brusquement, comprenant enfin ce qui me perturbait depuis un moment. Quel imbécile je faisais ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu le deviner plus tôt ? Ils escomptaient rejoindre Phoenicis afin de demander leur aide aux Faucons, éternels alliés de la reine, pour qu'ils lui fassent quitter le continent et la mettent à l'abri sur leur île. Et cela signifiait que lorsqu'ils viendraient la chercher, ce serait par la voie des airs. Stefan les mènerait directement à la caravane.

Je dardai sur lui un regard flamboyant de colère, brûlant de la honte que l'on ait pu me duper de la sorte.

\- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec les Oiseaux, tu le sais !

Il baissa les yeux mal à l'aise. Le voir ainsi apaisa un peu ma rage, car jamais Stefan ne faisait preuve du moindre embarras. Il aimait jouer avec les gens, et préférait en rire avec eux ou contre eux que de se sentir coupable ou embarrassé. Qu'il le soit avec moi me prouvait qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à me faire ce coup-là. Et qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore pire là-dessous.

\- Il ne s'agit plus seulement des Faucons. Les nations Oiseaux se sont réunies sous le règne du roi Tibarn. Hérons et Corbeaux compris. De plus, Tibarn et le prince Reyson sont de grands amis d'Elincia… ajouta-t-il, contrit.

Reyson. Je ne connaissais que peu de noms de l'extérieur, mais j'avais entendu celui-ci il y avait quelques années, lors d'un passage à Tanas. Et l'image que j'y associais était celle, floue et imprécise, d'un prince Héron.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu gardes loin de moi ses oiseaux de malheur ! sifflai-je. Je refuse de me retrouver à moins de cent mètres d'un Laguz, plus encore d'un Oiseau. Et voici que tu m'imposes la présence des Hérons !

\- Je sais, j'en suis désolé. Mais il n'est pas question que tu croises Reyson. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de garder Elincia au sein de la caravane, le temps que Lucia et moi allions chercher Tibarn et les siens. Ils viendront récupérer Elincia puis s'en iront. Contrairement à moi qui vais les trouver, tu n'auras à les supporter que quelques minutes.

Je soufflai un grand coup, laissant un air brûlant sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Je restai ainsi un long, très long moment, afin d'apaiser mes pensées. J'avais donné ma parole, la retirer m'était désormais impossible. Et puis, je le devais à Stefan. Il avait supporté bien plus que cela pour moi. Me retrouver en compagnie de Faucons, pour un court instant, ne pouvait pas représenter de danger…

\- Très bien. Assures-toi juste que ces maudits Faucons ne s'attardent pas plus que nécessaire.

\- Merci Ingaz.

Stefan me tendit une main, que je serrai en retour. Cette poignée de main scella définitivement notre accord. Et mon destin.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre, dense et riche en informations, n'a pas été trop long ni trop lourd ^^**

 **Et désolée pour le titre, je n'était clairement pas inspirées XD**


End file.
